Autonomous driving is quickly moving from the realm of science fiction to becoming an achievable reality. Already in the market are Advanced-Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS) that automate, adapt and enhance vehicles for safety and better driving. The next step will be vehicles that increasingly assume control of driving functions such as steering, accelerating, braking and monitoring the surrounding environment and driving conditions to respond to events, such as changing lanes or speed when needed to avoid traffic, crossing pedestrians, animals, and so on.
An aspect of making this work is the ability to detect and classify targets in the surrounding environment at the same or possibly even better level as humans. Humans are adept at recognizing and perceiving the world around them with an extremely complex human visual system that essentially has two main functional parts: the eye and the brain. In autonomous driving technologies, the eye may include a combination of multiple sensors, such as camera, radar, and lidar, while the brain may involve multiple artificial intelligence, machine learning and deep learning systems. The goal is to have full understanding of a dynamic, fast-moving environment in real time and human-like intelligence to act in response to changes in the environment.